1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to test a mobile terminal and a testing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique called a multicarrier mode in which a plurality of carriers is bundled is actively introduced to improve the communication speed of a mobile communication system. Examples of the multicarrier mode include MC (Multi Carrier)-HSDPA (High-Speed Downlink Packet Access) as a high-speed version of W-CDMA (Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access), MC-EVDO (EV-DO Rev.B) as a high-speed version of EVDO (Evolution Data Only), and CA (Carrier Aggregation) as a high-speed technology of LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced).
A waveform generating device described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-29862 has been known as a device to test a mobile terminal adopting the multicarrier mode.
The device described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-29862 includes a plurality of waveform information storage units that stores waveform information, a plurality of waveform operation units that operates waveform information from each waveform information storage unit and outputs an operation result at a desired level, and a combination operation unit that combines each piece of waveform information from each waveform operation unit and is configured to be able to output a multicarrier waveform.
However, it is necessary for the device described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-29862 to provide as many waveform information storage units as the number of carriers to output a multicarrier waveform and, as a result, the structure of the device becomes more complicated with an increasing number of carriers, causing a problem of a substantial increase in manufacturing costs.